


Fieber

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hat Fieber, und Danno kümmert sich - ob Steve will oder nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fieber

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist so Klischee, wie es nur geht. Steve ist fluffig. Danny ist ... Danny. Grace wird zumindest erwähnt.

„McGarrett.“

„Hm?“

„McGarrett.“

„Mhm.“

„Steve.“

„Ich höre dich, Danny.“

„Das scheint dich nicht dazu zu inspirieren, deinen Kopf aus deinen Händen zu heben und mich anzusehen. Komm schon, tu mir den Gefallen. Zeig mir deine Samtäuglein.“

Steve stöhnt nur, anstatt zu reagieren, und Danny, der das Büro seines Vorgesetzten mit dem Anliegen aufgesucht hat, um einen leicht verfrühten Feierabend zu bitten, weil sein Knie Mätzchen macht, und seine Medikamente Zuhause liegen, runzelt die Brauen und umrundet Steves Schreibtisch.

„Hey. Hast du Schmerzen?“

Er legt Steve die rechte Hand auf die Schulter, dreht ihn zu sich herum, und muss Steve auffangen, als dessen Ellenbogen durch die Bewegung unter ihm wegbrechen und ihn nicht länger aufrecht halten.

„Woah, was ist denn jetzt los?“

Danny ist umständlich in die Hocke gegangen, hat sich den Musikantenknochen an Steves Schreibtisch gestoßen, und seine Haltung ist alles in allem eher unbequem, aber er wagt es nicht, sich wieder aufzurichten und Steve loszulassen.

„Mmpf“, macht Steve gegen seine Schulter, und Danny blinzelt die ihm gegenüberliegende Wand auf der Suche nach Unterstützung an. Aber die Wand ist alles andere als hilfreich, also muss Danny sich auf seine eigenen Ressourcen berufen.

„Steve“, versucht er es so geduldig wie möglich, „was hast du?“

Zugegeben, Steve war den ganzen Tag komisch – hat nichts gesprengt, niemanden getackelt … aber wenigstens nicht seinen Papierkram gemacht. Danny hat angenommen, sein Partner habe einfach nur schlechte Laune. Offenbar hat er damit falsch gelegen.

„Kopf“, erwidert Steve leise, und Danny ist froh, dass er endlich mit ihm spricht, „tut weh.“

„Dein Kopf tut weh?“

„Nhm“, bestätigt Steve. „Warm.“

„Und dir ist warm.“

Wieder ein Nhm.

Danny seufzt. „McGarrett.“

„Nhm?“

„Hast du Fieber?“

„Nh-hm.“

„War das ein Nein?“

„Nhm.“

„Du bist unfassbar.“

Danny legt seine Hand in Steves Nacken, löst sich leicht von ihm, damit er ihm ins Gesicht sehen kann, und der verstockte, ans Schmollen grenzende Blick, mit dem Steve auf die Prüfung reagiert, der Danny ihn unterwirft, erinnert Danny erschreckend an Grace.

„Unglaublich aber wahr“, sagt er spöttisch. „Ich muss dir leider sagen, dass du in der Tat Fieber hast.“

Steve setzt sein Aneurysma-Gesicht auf, und Danny kontert mit seiner besten Gestrenger-Vater-Miene. Die ist, zugegeben, nicht sonderlich streng, aber für Grace hat sie bisher noch jedes Mal ausgereicht.

„Es wäre absolut sinnlos, mir zu widersprechen. Deine Samtäuglein waren noch nie derartig samtig. Verklärt ist das Wort, das weniger romantisch veranlagte Geister benutzen. Komm, steh auf, ich fahr dich nach Hause.“

Steve äußert ein ablehnendes Knurren, dessen Vibrationen Danny in seinem gesamten Brustkorb spürt, und Danny drückt ihm prompt seinen Handrücken gegen die Stirn.

„Babe, du glühst. Du gehörst ins Bett.“

Steve zieht seinen Kopf von Dannys Hand weg und drückt seine Stirn zurück an Dannys Schulter.

„Kann nicht … Zu viel zu tun … Muss Burt Jones befragen …“

„Das können Chin und Kono übernehmen.“

„Bin verantwortlich.“

„Du bist grade von deinem Stuhl gefallen.“

„Bin ich nicht.“

„Ja, weil ich ein unglaublich guter Mensch bin und dich aufgefangen habe, du Riesenbaby. Komm schon. Gib zu, dass du krank bist. Ich verrat’s auch keinem weiter.“

„Bin nicht krank.“

„Deine Stirn ist heiß genug, dass ich damit meine Krawatten bügeln könnte.“

„Mmmpf.“

„War das gerade das Eingeständnis deiner Niederlage? Muss ich mein Tagebuch holen? Das wäre eindeutig einen Eintrag wert! Liebes Tagebuch, heute hat Steve zugegeben, dass er nicht Superman ist. Er hat Mmmpf gemacht. Das ist richtig, drei M.“

„Danno“, brummt Steve flehentlich, und er klingt derartig erbärmlich, dass Danny nicht anders kann, als ihm über den Rücken zu reiben.

„Lässt du mich dich jetzt nach Hause bringen?“

„Will nicht nach Hause.“

„Natürlich nicht. Du bist ja auch fünf Jahre alt. Dementsprechend hat es überhaupt keinen Sinn, mit dir zu diskutieren. Komm.“

Danny macht sich langsam gerade, zieht im Zuge dessen Steve mit sich in die Höhe, und ächzt, als Steve prompt nach vorn und gegen ihn taumelt. „Wie hast du heute überhaupt funktioniert? Und, wichtiger noch, warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass du krank bist?“

„Bin nicht krank.“

„Ach ja, deswegen. Dumm von mir, überhaupt zu fragen.“

Beide Hände fest an Steves Schultern, bringt Danny sich und seinen unwilligen Partner in einem alles andere als anmutigen Tanz bis zur Tür. Dort trifft er auf Chin.

„Was wird das denn, wenn’s fertig ist?“

„Ich könnte es dir sagen“, erwidert Danny todernst, „aber dann müsste ich dich leider erschießen.“

Chin hebt die linke Augenbraue. „Staatsgeheimnis?“

„Schlimmer noch. SEAL-Geheimnis.“

„Mh-hm“, ist alles, was Chin darauf erwidert, und Danny fragt sich unwillkürlich, warum seine Kollegen sich ausschließlich in Grunz- und Brummlauten mit ihm verständigen wollen. Nicht, dass er den männlich-kernigen Aspekt der ganzen Sache nicht zu schätzen wüsste. Aber tatsächlich existente Worte haben auch was für sich.

„Ich wäre dir verbunden, wenn du dir Kono schnappen, und mit ihr Burt Jones befragen könntest“, bittet er Chin, während er Steve nach wie vor mit beiden Händen aufrecht hält, und Steve ist offenbar zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht umzufallen, um zu widersprechen.

Chin nickt. „Kein Problem. Du kümmerst dich um -“ Chin stoppt sich, wirft einen flüchtigen Blick auf Steve, der ein Aneurysma-Gesicht von epischen Ausmaßen zur Schau trägt, und räuspert sich delikat, „… alles Übrige.“

„Selbstverständlich. Alles Übrige kannst du getrost mir überlassen.“

Chin nickt ein weiteres Mal. „Okay. Brauchst du … während du noch hier bist … Hilfe?“

„Hm?“ Danny greift Steves Schultern ein wenig fester, als er schwankt. „Mit ihm hier? Nein, nein. Wir üben für den Abschlussball. Er stellt sich noch ein wenig dumm an, aber das krieg ich in den Griff. Er muss mich einfach nur führen lassen.“

Damit schlingt er einen Arm um Steves Hüfte, um die Angelegenheit besser unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Hörst du? Lass mich führen. Mich! Und jetzt komm.“

Danny spürt Chins amüsierten Blick auf sich ruhen, während er Steve durch die Tür und durchs Hauptquartier bugsiert, aber da er viel zu froh ist, dass Kono nicht Zeuge seines Navy-Walzers geworden ist, kümmert ihn das nicht besonders.

Er setzt Steve in den Camaro, schnallt ihn an und versucht, sich daran zu erinnern, wie genau man sich um einen Fieber-Kranken überhaupt zu kümmern hat. Der Rest seiner unübersichtlichen Familie ist mindestens so robust wie er, aber Danny beschließt, einfach dem Weg der Logik zu folgen. Was zu heiß ist, muss dementsprechend runtergekühlt werden. Das sollte er hinkriegen.

Danny nickt sich selbst zu und umrundet den Camaro, um den Fahrersitz in Beschlag zu nehmen. Er mustert Steve aus dem Augenwinkel, während er die Tür hinter sich zuzieht und sich selbst anschnallt, und Steve, großer, erwachsener, zum lautlosen Töten ausgebildeter Soldat, der er ist, blinzelt ihn hilflos an und sieht aus, als verlange es ihn immens nach seinem Teddy.

„Lass mich raten“, sagt Danny trocken. „Du bist immer noch nicht krank.“

„Ich war seit Jahren nicht mehr krank.“

„Ach so! Na dann!“ Danny startet den Camaro und fährt gemächlich an. „Dieser Umstand macht es selbstverständlich unmöglich, dass du jetzt krank bist. Immerhin war dein Immunsystem dabei, als du zum SEAL ausgebildet worden bist. Es grenzt praktisch an Landesverrat, dass es dich so jämmerlich enttäuscht.“

„Ich bin nicht krank“, beharrt Steve stur. „Das hier ist nur …“

„Will ich gar nicht wissen“, unterbricht Danny ihn rücksichtslos, und Steve reagiert auf diese Aussage tatsächlich mit promptem Schweigen. Ein paar Sekunden lang ist Danny erleichtert, dann überkommt ihn eine flüchtige Besorgnis.

„Bist du ohnmächtig geworden?“

„Nein.“

„Gott sei Dank. Ich fühle mich nicht in der Verfassung, dich zu tragen. Und steck mich ja nicht an – es ist mein Wochenende mit Grace.“

„Da ich nicht krank bin, kann ich dich kaum anstecken.“

„Irgendwas stimmt mit deinem Hirn nicht, McGarrett, soviel steht fest. Deine Wahnvorstellungen machen mir langsam Angst. Wie kannst du immer noch behaupten, du seiest gesund? Grace könnte dich im Armdrücken besiegen!“

Steve erwidert nichts, und Danny riskiert einen weiteren Blick aus dem Augenwinkel. Ihm kommt eine vage Theorie. „Wann warst du das letzte Mal krank?“

„Ich hab doch gesagt – das ist Jahre her.“

Steve klingt erschöpft und beinahe resigniert, und Danny schluckt nervös. „Wie viele Jahre? Drei? Fünf? Vierzehneinhalb? … Hat deine Mutter noch gelebt?“

Die antwortende Stille sagt Danny alles, was er wissen muss, also fragt er nicht weiter nach, schaltet das Radio an und sucht einen Sender, der Steve die grauenvolle Lärmbelästigung vorspielt, die sein Partner so hartnäckig als Musik bezeichnet.

Steve bleibt die ganze Fahrt über stumm und starrt aus dem Fenster, aber da Danny sich schlicht weigert, die düstere Stimmung auch nur die geringste Wirkung auf sich ausüben zu lassen, ist das nicht weiter schlimm. Er parkt den Camaro auf Steves Auffahrt, lässt den Motor verstummen und steigt aus dem Wagen.

Steve wartet tatsächlich auf dem Beifahrersitz darauf, dass Danny ihm die Tür öffnet, ihn abschnallt und aus dem Auto extrahiert, und hätte Danny auch nur noch den geringsten Zweifel an der Qualität von Steves Befinden gehabt, dieser Umstand hätte ihn restlos ausgeräumt.

Er transferiert Steve ins Haus, die Treppe hinauf und aufs Bett – dann zögert er einen Moment, ehe er vor Steve in die Hocke geht und beginnt, ihn von seinen Stiefeln zu befreien.

„Weißt du“, setzt er leichthin an, während er an einem Schnürsenkel zieht, „dafür, dass du dich die ganze Zeit über mein Hemd, meine Krawatte und meine Schuhe beschwerst, ist dein eigenes Schuhwerk aber ganz schön …“ Danny muss ein wenig Energie aufwenden, um den Stiefel tatsächlich von Steves Fuß zu bekommen „… professionell.“

Steve erwidert nichts, und Danny verlässt seinen Platz zu Steves Füßen, um sicherzustellen, dass sein Partner noch bei Bewusstsein ist.

Das ist er in der Tat – liegt auf dem Rücken und blickt aus ungewöhnlich … mutlosen Augen an die Decke.

„Steve?“ sagt Danny vorsichtig, beugt sich über ihn, und spürt Besorgnis in sich aufflackern, als Steve seine Züge prompt glättet und sich danach tatsächlich an einem Lächeln versucht. „Alles ok, Danno.“

„Ach ja? Dann ist ja gut.“

Danny taucht wieder ab, zieht Steve auch seinen zweiten Stiefel aus, befreit ihn von dem Messer, das er am linken Knöchel trägt … und von der Pistole, die er am rechten Knöchel trägt, und legt beides auf Steves Nachttisch ab, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hat.

Steve liegt quer über dem Bett, beide Füße in Socken noch auf dem Bettvorleger, und Danny weiß nicht wirklich mit der immensen Zuneigung umzugehen, die ihn plötzlich durchflutet.

Außerdem weiß er nicht, wie es sich auf seine Partnerschaft zu Steve auswirken wird, wenn er dem Mann jetzt beim Ausziehen hilft.

Aber so wie er ist, kann Steve sich unmöglich ins Bett legen. Seine Cargohosen sind wahrscheinlich mit winzigen Zeitzündern versehen und werden ihn mitten in der Nacht aus den Laken sprengen, also wischt Danny seine Bedenken beiseite, beugt sich über Steve und knöpft ihm die Hose auf.

Merkwürdig beginnt nicht mal ansatzweise, sein Bauchgefühl zu umschreiben.

„Was“, fragt Steve ihn, und er klingt verdächtig eingeschüchtert, „tust du da?“

Danny zieht ihm mit versteinerter Miene den Reißverschluss hinunter. „Ich mache deine Hose auf, McGarrett.“

„Ja“, sagt Steve, und schafft es, das Wort auf drei Silben zu dehnen, „aber warum?“

„Willst du in dem Ding schlafen?“

„Ich will nicht schlafen.“

Danny richtet sich mit einem Ruck auf. Er hat genug. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du realitätsfremder Supermacho, du hast Fieber! Du bist krank! Ich werde sogleich ein Thermometer produzieren, um dir zu beweisen, wie krank genau, aber bis das passiert, wirst du gefälligst damit aufhören, dreiste Lügen zu verbreiten, und weiter darauf zu beharren, du seiest gesund, ist das klar?! Ich opfere hier meine Freizeit für dich, du undankbarer Schmock, also wirst du gefälligst tun, was ich dir sage, wenn ich es dir sage, und ich will keine Widerworte mehr hören, HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN?!“

Steve starrt ihn an und nickt, und Danny schnaubt besänftigt. „Gut. Warum nicht gleich so.“

„Meine Hose kann ich trotzdem allein ausziehen.“

„Um so besser! Leg los!“

Steve braucht eine halbe Minute, um sich aufzusetzen, aber Danny weigert sich, ihm zu helfen. Er ist dabei, ein Exempel zu statuieren.

„Gratulation, du sitzt“, sagt er, sobald Steve die Senkrechte erreicht hat. Steve ist verdächtig rot im Gesicht, seine Augen glänzen fiebrig, und als er tatsächlich versucht, auf die Füße zu kommen, schubst Danny ihn wortlos auf die Matratze zurück.

„Hey!“ Steve klingt zu gleichen Teilen empört und maulig und flutscht auf der Matratze herum wie ein neugeborenes Kalb.

„Hintern hoch“, ist alles, was Danny erwidert, und Steve gehorcht, Danny zieht ihm die Hosen von den Hüften, und das war das.

„Na bitte, war das jetzt so schwer?“

Steve erwidert nichts, und Danny zieht ihm auch gleich noch die Socken aus. „Willst du das Shirt anbehalten?“

Steve dreht den Kopf auf die Seite und schmollt in Richtung Tür, und Danny beugt sich über ihn und legt ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. „Liebe Güte. Dir muss so Einiges verziehen werden. Willst du das Shirt anbehalten?“

„Nein“, murmelt Steve leise, schmollt noch immer in Richtung Tür, und Danny kann sich nicht helfen und streicht ihm über die Wange.

„Okay, halt dich an meiner Schulter fest, wir probieren das mit dem Hinsetzen noch mal.“

Steve streckt prompt die Arme nach ihm aus und gehorcht, und Danny zieht ihn langsam in die Höhe. Steve keucht gegen seinen Nacken, und Danny streichelt ihm ganz automatisch durchs Haar, weil es das ist, was er bei Grace getan hätte.

Steve blinzelt ihn an, Schweißtropfen in seinen Wimpern, und Danny fängt an zu befürchten, dass er dieser Sache allein nicht gewachsen sein wird. Aber zunächst einmal befreit er Steve von seinem Shirt, dann verfrachtet er ihn anständig ins Bett, deckt ihn zu und flüchtet die Treppe nach unten und in die Küche.

Er findet eine Schüssel, füllt sie mit Wasser und ist immens erleichtert, Unmengen an Eis im Gefrierfach aufzutun. Ein Trip ins Badezimmer versorgt ihn mit Handtüchern, und Danny ist bis zu dem Moment zuversichtlich, dass er diese Angelegenheit meistern wird, bis er Steves Schlafzimmer betritt und sein Schäflein von der Decke freigestrampelt und japsend mitten im Bett vorfindet.

„Du bist sieben Jahre alt, hab ich Recht?“

Danny stellt die Schüssel auf dem Nachttisch ab, legt die Handtücher ans Fußende des Bettes und klaubt die Bettdecke vom Boden auf.

„Es ist warm“, beschwert Steve sich, als sei das Dannys Schuld, und Danny möchte ihn würgen.

„Du hast Fieber“, erinnert Danny ihn mit aller Geduld, die er aufbringen kann, und tunkt eines der Handtücher ins Eiswasser.

Steve erwidert nichts, und als Danny ihm den Blick zuwendet, stellt er fest, dass er schon wieder angeschmollt wird. Er wickelt das Handtuch um Steves linke Wade, und wird damit belohnt, Steven McGarrett mit einer Ganzkörpergänsehaut bewundern zu dürfen.

„Nhnnhmmm“, macht Steve, und Danny findet, er solle in seinem aktuellen Zustand nicht derartig unanständige Geräusche machen können.

„Besser?“ erkundigt er sich grinsend, schlingt ein weiteres Handtuch um Steves rechte Wade, und Steve stöhnt seine Zustimmung. Zur Belohnung bekommt er ein feuchtes Tuch apart über die Stirn drapiert.

Danny ist stolz auf sich.

Er setzt sich an Steves Bettkante und ruft Grace an, um sich für seinen Erfolg zu belohnen. Grace ist entzückt, von ihrem Vater ins Bett telefoniert zu werden, und Danny unterhält sich ein paar Minuten mit ihr, wünscht ihr eine gute Nacht, sagt ihr, dass er sie liebt.

Er ist sich dessen nicht bewusst, aber seine Linke reibt während seines Telefonats unablässig über sein schmerzendes Knie, und als er auflegt, sich zu Steve umwendet und ihn ansieht, blickt Steve aus reuigen, viel zu hellen Augen zurück.

„Dein Knie“, sagt er beschämt, und Danny guckt automatisch in die entsprechende Richtung und zieht wie ertappt seine Hand zurück. „Was soll damit sein?“

Steve rollt sich auf die Seite, wickelt sich halb um ihn und legt seine Hand auf Dannys Knie – und Danny bleibt still sitzen und lässt ihn, weil er beim besten Willen nicht weiß, wie er sonst reagieren soll.

„Deswegen bist du in mein Büro gekommen“, murmelt Steve. „Du wolltest nach Hause.“

Er reibt mit dem Daumen über Dannys Kniescheibe, und Danny hält noch immer still, erstens, weil es sich gut anfühlt, und zweitens, weil Steves detektivische Fähigkeiten ihm manchmal Angst machen.

„Richtig“, erwidert er, und seine Stimme klingt verdächtig rau. „Und?“

„Ich will dich nicht aufhalten“, sagt Steve, und Danny hört die tatsächliche Botschaft deutlicher, als ihm lieb ist.

Ich will dir nicht zur Last fallen.

„Du könntest mich nicht aufhalten, wenn du es versuchtest, McGarrett. Und jetzt schlaf. Ich werde das Bein hochlegen und schonen – und das kann ich hier so gut wie überall sonst auch tun.“

Steve rührt sich nicht, sein Daumen kreist noch immer über Dannys Knie, aber nach einer Weile werden seine Bewegungen langsamer, träger.

Danny sitzt halb mit dem Rücken zu ihm und wartet, und erst, als Steves Hand ruhig auf seinem Knie liegt, wendet er sich wieder zu ihm um und blickt prüfend auf ihn hinab. Einen Moment lang bleibt er noch so sitzen, dann greift er nach Steves Hand und zieht sie vorsichtig von seinem Knie.

Steve brummt und verzieht unwillig das Gesicht, aber er schläft weiter, und Danny steht bedächtig aus dem Bett auf, klaut Steve sein Handy aus seiner Cargohose und geht leise auf den Flur hinaus.

 

Mary ist hörbar überrascht, von ihrem Bruder angerufen zu werden – und ihre Überraschung wandelt sich augenblicklich in Besorgnis, als sich herausstellt, dass es keineswegs Steve ist, der sie anruft, sondern Danny.

Aber Danny beeilt sich, ihr die Sachlage zu erklären, und sie entspannt sich, dann lacht sie leise. „Super-SEAL ist krank, hn? Wie hast du ihn dazu gebracht, das zuzugeben?“

„Technisch betrachtet hat er es noch nicht zugegeben“, erwidert Danny grummelnd. „Er ist umgefallen.“

Diesmal lacht sie ein wenig lauter, dann räuspert sie sich. „Und was kann ich für dich tun? Ich bin nicht gerade talentiert, was Krankenpflege angeht.“

„Nein, nein, das krieg ich schon hin“, versichert Danny ihr sofort. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du dich erinnerst, ob … ob eure Mutter etwas Besonderes gemacht hat, wenn ihr krank wart.“

Danny weiß nicht wirklich, was die plötzliche Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung zu bedeuten hat, dann hört er Mary schlucken.

„Er hat gesagt, du seiest ein guter Partner“, murmelt sie, so leise, dass er sie kaum versteht. „Liebe Güte. Er hätte mich vorwarnen können.“

Danny schließt die Augen und lehnt sich an die Wand in seinem Rücken, legt den Kopf in den Nacken. Mary erzählt ihm alles, an das sie sich erinnern kann, gibt ihm alle Details, die er möglicherweise benötigen könnte, und er versucht, zu ignorieren, wie zerbrechlich ihre Stimme klingt, wie viel Gefühl in ihr mitschwingt.

„Danke“, sagt er, als sie fertig ist, und die Leitung schon wieder so schrecklich still. „Vielen Dank, Mary.“

„Kein Problem“, erwidert sie mit vorgetäuschter Leichtigkeit, und darin ist sie besser als ihr Bruder, viel besser. „Es war nett, dass du angerufen hast – unerwartet, aber nett. Gib dem Halbaffen eine Umarmung von mir, ok?“

Danny entfährt ein amüsiertes Schnauben, und er verspricht es, verabschiedet sich von ihr und legt auf.

 

Als Steve aufwacht, geht eben die Sonne unter. Die Fenster stehen offen, die Abendbrise spielt mit den Vorhängen, und die Luft riecht nach Kamille und noch etwas, das er nicht sofort zuordnen kann.

Einen Moment lang fühlt er sich desorientiert, aber der nächste Atemzug bringt die Erinnerung zurück, und ein Gefühl, das eine Mischung aus Zuhause, Liebe und Sehnsucht ist, durchfährt ihn wie ein Ruck.

Erst jetzt nimmt er die leise Musik im Hintergrund wahr, erkennt das alte, simple Lied. Die Stimme ist nicht die Richtige, kann nicht die Richtige sein, aber sie klingt angenehm, warm und beruhigend, und Steve schlägt die Augen auf und sieht sich nach Danny um.

Danny sitzt neben ihm im Bett, hat sein schwaches Knie hochgelegt, ein Buch ruht in seinem Schoß, und er schläft. Er hat den Kopf zurückgelehnt, sein Profil zeichnet sich scharf im Licht der Abendsonne ab, und Steve blickt einen Moment lang zu ihm auf, versucht, herauszufinden, was anders ist als sonst, bevor er merkt, dass Dannys Kehle entblößt ist, und seine Krawatte offen über seine Brust hinab hängt.

Die obersten drei Knöpfe seines Hemdes stehen offen, und er sieht so … Steve kann nicht beschreiben, wie er aussieht. Er hat Danny inzwischen in Jeans und T-Shirt gesehen, aber das hier ist anders.

Die Nachttischlampe brennt, und Steve dreht sich auf die Seite, ignoriert, dass das kühlende Tuch von seiner Stirn rutscht. Auf dem Nachttisch steht eine Teekanne auf einem Stövchen, und Steve will verdammt sein, wenn er weiß, wo Danny diese Dinge hergenommen hat.

Aber er weiß, was in der Kanne ist, selbst wenn er nicht die geringste Ahnung hat, wo Danny die Teesorte gefunden hat – genau die Sorte Tee, die seine Mutter ihm immer gekocht hat, wenn … immer. Es war ihr Heilmittel gegen alles Schlechte und Dunkle in der Welt – Bauchschmerzen, Fieber, simple Erkältungen. Was immer es war, sie hat ihm diesen Tee gekocht, hat sich an sein Bett gesetzt und gesungen, hat die Vorhänge aufgezogen, die Fenster geöffnet um die Sonne einzulassen … hat Schälchen mit Kamillenöl aufgestellt – noch eins von ihren Hausmitteln, und …

Steve blinzelt, und es überrascht ihn nicht wirklich, dass seine Augen feucht geworden sind.

Es überrascht ihn, dass Danny das für ihn getan hat, dass er Danny offenbar … dass er Danny wichtig ist.

Denn das hier ist nicht einfach nur eine flüchtige Geste, das hier … es ist perfekt, und Steve, der schon vor Monaten beschlossen hat, dass Danny Williams sein Partner ist, und er für den Mann sterben würde, fühlt sich augenblicklich besser, selbst wenn seine Stirn glüht, sein Kopf dröhnt vor Schmerzen, und sein Körper sich anfühlt wie auf der Streckbank.

Danny ist nicht einfach nur sein Partner, er ist sein Freund – sein bester.


End file.
